colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.7.4
= List of changes for Version 0.7.4 = (see also file NEWS in source, and complete SVN-ChangeLog) Filesystem: * New: cofs rename allows to overwrite files with ReadOnly attrib. * New: cofs supports flat file modes "rwx" for owner. : Mount option noattrib disables these attribute mapping for older compatibility. * Use setcobd=async to enable asynchronous mode for cobd devices. * Bug #2013435: cobd supports read-only files now. * Bug #2152550: cofs atime and mtime was swapped on time set. * Bug #2176188: File sync wrong on cofs, command after mv/rename fails. Network: * pcap-bridge: Fix suspend problems. Reconnect after loosing adapter. * New network ndis-bridge works in kernel mode and is the faster alternative to pcap-bridge. (Ligong Liu) * Bug #1396539: Fixing the "eth0: duplicate address detected!". New filter rule for ndis-bridge and pcap-bridge is: : "(ether dst MAC) or (multicast and not ether src MAC)" * Bug #2055697: Crashing SLiRP under heavy usage ktorrent. (Shai Vaingast) * Bug #2357494,#2365031: ndis-bridge was not working with PPPoE, AoE and others types as IP and ARP packets. Type filter removed now. Console and daemons: * New: Added cocon=COLSxROWS to use console size, other than 80x25. * Bug #1117788: Fix sticky ALT after system menu from ALT-Space. * Bug #2013501: Stop with error message on empty parameters. * Bug #2593186: FLTK console command prompt display problems. (Shai Vaingast) * Bugfix: Enclose spaces in current directory for install-service. Kernel: * scsi: New device for images with partition tables and works async. : Usage scsi0=disk,file.img or scsi1=cdrom,file.iso (Steve Shoecraft) * Added virtual pci device handling. "lspci" is working (Steve Shoecraft) : As side effect udev knowns the MAC of network interfaces now. This can make trouble with network interface numbers, that are renamed from eth0 to some higher number. Please read the Bug #1861876 to solve this, and check your file /etc/udev/rules.d/z25_persistent-net.rules (Debian). * Add PG_co_host_mapped, save many OS switching times: speed up coLinux. * New: /proc/colinux/stats show counts of OS switches. * unionfs-2.2.4 added as module. (Marwan Al-Sabbagh) * Add sysenter / sysexit restoration support, for cpu with SEP feature. * Bug #2524658: GPF on raid5/6 md array by accessing MMX/XMM-registers. * Feature req #2114493: Add iscsi kernel support (CONFIG_ISCSI_TCP). Installer: * New images: Fedora 10, Ubuntu 7.10 Debugging: * Enable host kernel debug via registry HKLM\SOFTWARE\coLinux "Debug" Updated libraries and tools: * mingw 3.14 * w32api 3.11 = Notes for upgrading from older versions = Upgrading from coLinux 0.7.3 and before * Some dev distries increase eth1, eth2, eth3, ... on every boot. Typicaly have no network, but can see it with "cat /proc/net/dev". As workarrount set an unique MAC address for all network interfaces in config file. Or disable udev. :Debian: Remove all entries from /etc/udev/rules.d/z25_persistent-net.rules Upgrading from coLinux 0.6.4 and before * XML config files have been removed. Use the command-line syntax in a name=value per line plain text file instead (see colinux-daemon.txt): *: kernel=vlinux *: mem=32 *: cobd0=path\root_fs *: cobd1=path\swap_fs *: eth0=slirp *: root=/dev/cobd0 *: ro * Replace the -c name with "@name" as parameter for colinux-daemon. * Locate for tool "colinux-xml2cfg", a XML to CFG converter for coLinux on SF or here * The file initrd contains no modules. Modules are only in the file vmlinux-modules.tar.gz. The initrd extracts modules over device cofs31 automaticly, if you configure it as initrd=initrd.gz in config file. After modules are installed, you can remove the initrd from config. Upgrading from coLinux 0.6.1 and before * Gentoo users need to be careful, Gentoo tends to use devfs when upgrading from 0.6.1 and so block device names change from cobdX to cobd/X and render the image unbootable. For more details and solutions see the 2.6 related information on the Wiki. Category:Releases